The Philosphy of the SugarHigh Rampage
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: I am really hyper and random now! Kira eats the 8ball and all hell breaks lose. Prepare for Flay bashing, taking Kira to the hospital and Egg and Spoon Races gone horribly wrong. Haven't decided on pairings. R&R. First chapter title is stuffed.
1. The Day KirA Ate the Eight Ball

This is my first random fic. I am hyped up on coffee, cola, lollipops and pudding, now I shall begin. Without further ado, I give you:

THE DAY KIRA ATE THE 8-BALL

* * *

It was a normal Saturday afternoon when Kira ran out of his house screaming. He was losely followed by Athrun and whooping could be heard from Cagalli. Just then Dearka decided to come in with Yzak, Nicol, Lacus and Milly (who for some reason, had been at the dumpster O.o) 

"Who is whooping?" F;ay asked, playing with her hair. Kira re-entered the room that Cagalli and the new enter-ee's were the only ones ocupying. Athrun came in and he was covered in sweat. After that, Flay didn't wanna know.

"He finally ate the eight ball!" Cagalli said between laughs (yes she had given up on whooping, now for laughing) Nicol just stood there in shock.

"Not my precious 8-ball!" and with that he ran outside screaming.

"He screams like a girly-man" Dearka said earning a whack from Yzak.

"He is a girly man!" and that answered his question. No-one wanted to know why Kira had done it, but why wold someone do something that weird (I haven't done it, I swear!)? They were left to wonder as Nicol returned.

"Guys, where is Lacus' Mister Pink?" Everyone thought Nicol had lost it, but he was right. Mister Pink had disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOO!..." Lacus sobbed and she ran outside only to find Mister Pink sitting on a note that said:

_Dear (please insert name)_

_I have come by your house to tell you that your mobile suits are illegally parked and will be put in detention._

_Thank you for your co-operation_

_Sincerely_

_Patrick Zala_

Lacus wasn't happy with that and she went off to find Mister Zala.

Inside however, Athrun and Dearka were having a staring contest, Yzak was kicking a wall, Cagalli was **still** laughing and Kira and Nicol were talking in jibberish.

"Heifgtiigbgt?" Kira asked as he felt the 8-ball come back on him.

"Wfdgkngrkgftgjkfkjtghjkl ghklth yhgoiros!" Nicol said as Kira ran to what ever Nicol said. (Which was most probably "The bathroom is that way, you idiot!")

"Ow!" Yzak said as he fell over. He had tried to punch the wall and he missed. (O.o WTF!)

Kira returned and he was looking quite ill and complaing that he felt bad. Then Yzak asked the... _**deathly**_... question.

"Kira, WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT THE 8-BALL IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU IDIOT!" It was more of a statement than a question. And Kira answered with all confidence.

"It didn't give me any answer besides "Yes", "No" or "Not Sure" when I asked it what yaoi meant"

And with that everyone in a fifty mile radius did the fall-over-anime-style followed by a the classic (and cliched) sweatdrop.

Now, what happened to Miss Clyne, I wonder...

_**TO BE CONTINUED... (eventually)

* * *

**_A/n: I hope you enjoyed this. It is my first random fic. These will be one-shots or two shots and the rare thre shots, but each is it own story. But they will tie on. Does that make sense? Probably not cause I'm high off... PUDDING! I love that stuff :.eats pudding.: YUMMY!

Please review, I haven't been getting enough. I would really like to think my stories touched someone or made them laugh. Please tell me...

So that means R&R (even you, JO!)

* * *

Next time on The Philosophy of the Sugar-High Rampage: 

Lacus finds Mister Zala, and he thinks he is a "pretty princess". Nicol jumps off a cliff (due to some bad memories), Yzak hurts Flay (with a spatula :.O.o WTF!.: ) and they could begin a game of Truth or Dare!

Chapter Two (which ties onto this story): The Eight Ball and the Egg and Spoon Race.

See you then!


	2. The Eight Ball and the Egg and Spoon

Hi, welcome back. Before I write anymore of these random stuff (and continue work on my other stories) I need five reviews for each story you want me to continue. I would like to continue this one anyway, but I need the reviews. Today, Kira was going to do the disclaimer, but since he is in the bathroom and he ate my beloved eight ball, Dearka will do it.

Dearka: She does not, will not, should not, still doesn't and would never have the chance to own us. If she did, I would hate to see what happens!

TSA: Lots more MuxMurrue screen time, Yzak gets a girlfriend, Kira died, Athrun and Lacus became a couple again and Nicol returned (I love Nicol!)

Yzak: I am happy being single... really (sweat drop)

Dearka: Uh huh... yep... anyway, todays second chapter to this story is called The Eight Ball and the Egg and Spoon Race. Let us begin...

* * *

Kira finally realised Lacus wasn't there (after many shouts of "Where is Lacus" and the time space of three hours). But that flew right over his head and he began thinking of a game they could play. 

"I know!" Kira stood up from his place on the couch and yelled.

"Where Lacus is?" Athrun shouted back.

"No, what we can play so we aren't so bored!" (sweat drop, followed by a pregnant silence) "Let us have an Egg and Spoon Race!"

At these small words Athrun screamed (like a girly-man at that), Dearka pulled out some of his hair, Yzak fell on top of Milly and accidentaly kissed her and Nicol threw himself (or drove himself) off of the nearest cliff. I don't know which one he did, I didn't bother to ask...

"Anything but that!" Yzak snapped as she got off of Milly. "The last time we did that it went... wrong! Athrun kept dropping the egg, Rusty kept eating the egg, Nicol was afraid of the egg and kept saying it was out to get him, Miguel used the egg to enchant some geese so they chased us, Dearka cooked the egg on his forehead and I had a bad case of hives, for I am allergic to eggs!" That long winded story obviously meant a "NO!" for Kira's idea. Poor Kira... (but he decided to get revenge... eventually)

* * *

With Lacus... 

She had arrived at Chairman Zala's mansion and was on his way to see him. People kept telling her she should go in to his room, but she didn't care. If he was plotting something else evil, she would be there to stop it. She opened the door to find Mister Zala, in a tutu, singing "I Feel Pretty" If that was enough of a shock to poor Lacus, when he stopped he began going on about how he was a pretty princess. Lacus couldn't help but wonder if this was where Athrun got his stupidity from. She closed the door and made her way back to Kira's, which by random placement on the set to save money (and a random thing that the tornado from Kansas, that was dropping by, did), was next door.

* * *

At Kira's... 

Lacus entered through the front door to many gasps. Everyone (I mean Nicol, Flay, Murrue, Mu, Yzak, Athrun, Cagalli, Rau, Andy, Milly, Dearka, Sai, Natarle and Mr. Murdoch) was playing...? _**Truth or Dare?**_ Lacus' big-time worst enemy. She turned around and walked straight out of the door again, not wanting to know what the others were gasping about. She just wanted to jump off a cliff (which for the same reasons as Kira's house and the Zala mansion being placed next door to each other, the cliff was on the other side of Kira's house)

Everyone had gasped becuase they had learnt what scared Yzak Joule MOST in the world. It was... can openers.

"You, the great Yzak Joule, are scared of can openers!" Flay said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Shaddup!" yelled Yzak as he hit Flay over the head with a spatula (O.o wtf?)... that he got from... somewhere?...

"Flays new biggest fear in the world is SPATULAS! And when she wakes up she will go to a mall and buy lots of shoes!" Dearka whispered in her ear, this was going to be good! And funny... (Do voodoo enchantments work?)

**_TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**Well, my second chapter in a day! I didn't make this one funny enough, but hey, I tried. They (the chapters) will now officially tie onto each other. Please tell me if there is spelling mistakes, I have a 98 point average in English this semester so far, and I would like to keep it. This is my work and thanks to my new and sparkly authors artistic lisence, I can do whatever. Oh, my chapters for this story will tie on to each other. I am repetitive. I have a new fave saying (it is a rap)

"And my friend said 'Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!' And he was repetitive jerk, so I shot him!

Go me, I shot Michael Jackson! Please R&R, I don't get enough.

* * *

Next time on The Philosophy of the Sugar-High Rampage: 

Nicol makes some kitten an orphan, Dearka gets his drivers lisence, Yzak kisses Flays shoes, Lacus gets out of hospital, Mu admits his feeling to Natarle and there is a _l o n g_ conversation about green tea and cement (and how you shouldn't eat either). Oh, and the EGGS REVENGE takes place in chapter Five: What Do You Do When EGGS Are In Your Coffee? (Guess what Kira does with the EGGS to crush Yzak's last nerve, or last sanitation life line)

Next time. Chapter Three: What Does The Eight Ball Have to Do With Tea and Cement?

See you when I get five reviews!


	3. What Does an EightBall

I have updated this mad story! Yay for me!

Today the disclaimer is done by... drumroll... Athrun!

Athrun: She doesn't own us, it or them, so get over it!

Me: Never I am too sad at the fact I don't own you it or them!

Athrun: Please grow up! Anyway, if she did own it would she writing fanfics? Put two and two together peoples!

Me: And you always get on fingers.: you mean four.

Me: Nope, ten! That is the wonder of chemistry. It is a class you take in highschool and realise that two and two is ten or something:.starry-eyed.:

Athrun: Well, yes, whatever.

Me:.stopped being starry-eyed and became serious in the space of three seconds.: Anyway, this is going to be random so with out further ado, let us begin (again)

* * *

What Does The Eight-Ball Have to Do With Tea and Cement 

Nicol was sitting at a table. Not just any table, but a blue one with purple spots.

"Why does this table have purple spots?" Nicol asked. Cagalli looked at him wierdly.

"Guys, Nicol got into the alchohol again!" she shouted. Everyone stopped and Yzak began to run around screaming!

" Nicol... drunk? The apocalypse is comeing! Where are the four horsemen?"

"Three are here but the fourth one had to stop to get a hamburger" Dearka chuckled at his friends out there crazy-ness.

Yzak continued to run around screaming, not taking his friends joke. Then he did something so horrible that no-one wanted to know.

HE KISSED FLAY'S SHOES!

"Ahhhhhhh" screamed Flay. "You ruined my shoes!"

Nicol, without anyone noticing, went outside into his car. He was still drunk so it wasn't a good idea for him to be driving. But anyway, he drove of the cliff next door (yes, I am sure he drove!)

Then a representitive of the Cat liberal party came to the front door.

"Excuse me!" a big and hairy cat called above the noise. "But one of your friends just drove off a cliff and in doing so killed the Cat President. His children are suing you and I have to take one of you in to custody!" Milly pushed Flay with the cat and everything was mildly sane again. That was, until Yzak realised a cat had been talking and jumped out a window.

"Idiot," said Cagalli. "This is only the first floor.

Then who should arrive but Lacus, fresh out of the hospital/insane assylum.

"Hello guys!" Lacus said, before she put her head through a coffee table.

"A drunk Lacus! It's the end of the world!" Dearka screamed, then he jumped out the window, crushed a crippled Yzak, and ran all the way to the driving school so he could drive off of the earth.

To change the subject Mu decided he shoudl admit his feelings to the one he loves.

"Would you marry me... Natarle?" he asked as Murrue sudden;y keeled over and died.

"Yes" said Natarle and they had a really short weding and went to the Driving school for their honeymoon.

People were really scared and Murrue's courpse smelt really bad, so the burried her in the backyard.

Kira made himself a snack and then ran to the bathroom. "What'd he eat now?" wondered Cagalli out loud.

"Green tea bags and cement" said Dearka who came back from the driving school hlding his license. Dearka was pointing at the plate Kira had eaten off of.

"HE TOOK A BITE OUT OF THE PLATE TOO" Cagalli screamed. "HE WILL BE PAYING FOR A NEW ONE!"

"Calm down Cagalli!" Athrun said as a flying shoe hit him in the head. Athrun fainted.

"You should eat Green Tea and Cement, you shouldn't even had spent, so much money on that stupid flam, I do not like them Sam I Am" Dearka began to sing.

"Well, thats random!" Orga run into the glass door yelling.

"I thought he died!" said Athrun just after he woke up and fainted again.

What in the name of... hey... let go... stop...

"And now we will end this story because 1)Kira had finished throwing up 2)Orga has stolen my line 3) Cagalli is throwing a tantrum 4) Yzak is throwing a hissy fit 5)Murrue is throwing up daisies 6)Natarle and Mu are doing... something I don't want to know 7) I am narating 8) Flay will die and 9)Athrun is knocked out. I see that a fine reaosn to end it here" Dearka smiled that smile that went 'GLEAM' 'sparkle-sparkle' 'GLEAM' and gave it the thumbs up.

THE END _for now...

* * *

_ Me:I did it! I have updated three stories today. Thank you to Jinxie-the-Thief my only faithful reviewer. Please R&R.

TSA

* * *

Next time on The Philosophy of a Sugar-High Rampage: 

Kira eats chicken poo, Yzak sings, Dearka flies to the moon to become the first man on the moon, Mr. Pink goes plaid, Nicol comes back to life, everyone has a big disscussion on bringing people back from the dead, Flay goes to a place beyond Hell, Murrue LIVES, Mu is killed in an aeroplane accident, Natarle goes back to being dead, Athrun plays piano and Lacus joins the RSPCA for no apparent reason. Oh and Kira buys **_another_** eight-ball! Dun-dun-dun...

Chapter 4: EightBall the Second and God the Goth Bag of Chicken POO


	4. EightBall the Second and GOD

A/n: It is official, I now own the same eight ball as mentioned in this chapter. I seemed to have miss placed it though... Wait a minute, maybe Kira's new eight ball is actually mine and he stole it from me! That big meanie! Disclaimer please, Cagalli!

Cagalli: he owns the eightball, not the show, get it right people!

Me: Cagalli are you PMSing?

Cagalli: NO, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK THAT?

Me: Athrun, take your girlfriend to the hospital/insane asylum. Lacus has a good recommendation for one!

Cagalli: I DO NOT NEED TO GO TO A... OOH IS THAT A BIRDIE?

Me: Athrun, quickly before she molests the remote!

Athrun: I am coming, it is just... HOLY SHIT COMMANDER, SHE REALLY IS INSANE! That or she's drunk... again.

Me: I don't want to know, just on the fic!

* * *

**Eight-Ball the Second and God the Emo Bag of Chicken POO!**

Kira was sitting on the toilet for no apparent reason. He was just there, and so was Dearka, which made it awkward.

"Get out, or I'll yell!" Yelled Kira. Dearka left becuase he had to help Yzak in the garden.

Kira decided to help as well, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the chicken poo, and so he ate it.

"You jerk, now I have to go buy more!" sulked Yzak, but then he began to sing and dance the happy-happy-joy-joy dance.

Dearka stared at him. Kira felt full so he decided to go shopping, and he knew what for...

* * *

Inside the house however, the news was on and reports of an aeroplane crash were reported. 

"A man named Mu La Flaga died" the reporter reported. Murrue suddenly became not dead.

"That BASTA--" Murrue yelled from her grave in the backyard.

"Murrue, not so vulgar and go back to being dead!" yelled Natarle. But Super Murrue became alive again (YAY). And Natarle died (BOO) again. But Cagalli was too busy to notice. She was looking at Athrun's sexy butt in the mirror. Or maybe it was her won, but we couldn't tell because Nicol blocked the view.

"NICOL?" Everyone yelled ('cept Natarle, 'cause she was dead)

"Yes!" said Nicol. "God the Emo bag of Chicken POO granted me a second chance at life!" Then Nicol's fangirls glomped him. So he drove them off a cliff. Poor Nicol, but he will be back... as they say, all cats have nine lives.

"But Nicol isn't a cat!" Lacus said slowly, looking at her RSPCA application form. He is now!

"Lacus, the RSPCA is in Australia, so is the fanfic author, but no offense, you live in Japan" Kira yelled as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He also said it slowly, 'cause Lacus is retarded.

"I know... but I will still join!" and then Lacus joined the dark said 'cause they had cookies. The evil Lacus then joined Nicol's fangirls. Over the cliff (which is still next door, BTW)

* * *

Yzak stopped singing, he thought he heard a rocket launching. He did. He sighed and began to sing again. "One is the loneliest number..." he began. The rocket was Dearka, going to the moon, to be the first man on the moon. Or the first idiot, ask Miriallia (:.mental note.: must remember to ask Miriallia). 

As Dearka was rocketing past Mars in his rocket (and thinking he made a wrong turn at Uranus) he saw lots of Haro's. Mr. Pink was there too.

"AAH! Mr. Pink has gone plaid!" Dearka screamed and jumped out a window.

"Idiot!" Muttered Cagalli. "In space no one will see you jump out a window in a windowless vehicle"

Athrun was playing the piano on the rocket with Dearka.

"Idiot!" muttered Cagalli. "In space, no one will hearr that!"

"Gee Cagalli likes muttering to herself" Yzak said to himself as he walked along the sidewalk to the cliff. He just wanted to see dead fangirls. He is the kind of guy who gets kicks out of that.

Flay was on the other side of the cliff. But not where Lacus and most of the other fangirls were. She was in a place beyond hell. It was a... dun dun dun... SECOND HAND SHOP! (gasp)

* * *

When Dearka returned to Earth, but he landed on Yzak when he re-entered the atmosphere, he began to tell Murrue about bringing people back to life.

"Only bring people back who are in the sequel, and Nicol, 'cause fangirls love 'im!" Murrue nodded. She agreed.

"I agree" she agreed. Everyone joined in this discussion, but it was so long, pointless and random, that I didn't write it. It ended up with Murrue kissing Yzak, Athrun lying sideways on the road hoping for death to come so he could be brought back, Cagalli PMSing, Lacus/Natarle/Mu/Fangirls staying dead I(but Mu came back as some guy called Neo... O.O) and Kira bringing out what he bought at the shops.

"This is eight-ball the second, and he shall be mine, he shall be my eight-ball the second" Kira stood on the coffee table that was spotted and had Lacus' head through it, and said proudly.

"No, give it here!" Cagalli pleaded, but she was PMSing, so she wasn't in her right mind.

Then Kira said: "Why do they call them SuperMarkets, they can't fly, they don't wear bright colourful costumes, they don't have x-ray vision. Why don't they call him OrdinaryMarkets. Oh, I am going to the OrdinaryMarkets, makes more sense than SuperMarket!" Kira shook the purple eight-ball the second vigorously. What came next was due to brain hemmoraging (sp?).

"It's okay!" was what the eight-ball the second read. Well, Kira read it, but that was what the eight-ball the second... you know what I am saying.

Kira then tried to eat the eight-ball the second... you may think I would put again here, but he ate the eight-ball, not the eight-ball the second last time.

Luckily, this tme he tried to eat an eight-ball, Cagalli stopped him by using her magical crowbar that she magically found in the magical land of Godivaneedofracrowbarfightnowsomybrotherdoesn'tdoanythingstupidlikeeatanothereight-ball. Then all was revealed.

Cagalli was actually Harry Potter... only with a sex change... (double gasp!)

Then it turned out she wasn't really there and they could all walk through her ('cept the dead guys!) and her name was bob, the retired/retarded builder. What do you call Bob the builder when he retired? Bob...

And then she was the magical Wooden Picture Frame fairy from the land of giraffe.

Then Athrun said that was why he had so many problems with wooden picture frames, 'casue Cagalli got angry at him lots.

Then Kira woke up... with eggs in one hand and the eight ball in the other...

* * *

A/n: My GOD, who f'd up that chappie? Thanx to Jinxie-the-Thief, my one and only reviewer. I hope you like my new style of randomness! Go the EGGS! and sorry with the ending with the frequent use of the word "then" but I had to get you angry!

* * *

Next time on The Philosophy Of A Sugar-High Rampage 

Yzak gets hives and pimples, Cagalli turns into Lacus, Lacus is reborn... as a penguin, Athrun sings with Yzak (singing in the rain), Dearka decides that he shalt not be a pervert (triple gasp), Kira put his EGGS to work, Nicol comes back and fangirls glomp on him, Murrue decides to kill Mu again, Flay blows up, Mr. Pink goes into the secret service and then has a name change and becomes Mr. Takeoffzebrababi and Natarle is being Rau Le Crueset for a day. Plua, enter the big discussion of concussions!

Chapter Five: What Do You Do When EGGS Are In Your Coffee?


	5. What Do You Do When EGGS

A/n: Thanx to threats from Seran, I am updating again! This one will be really weird! Yzak maybe OOC, but it's not my problem!

* * *

**_What Do You Do When EGGS Are In Your Coffee?_**

It was a day after the whole incident with Mr. Pink/Plaid/Whatever and the missing Lacus. Yzak was having his morning caffine fix (A.K.A Coffee) and he was reading the latest news report (the same news reporter that was reporting a similar report last night).

"An Antarctic Penguin is claiming to be a coordinator and not only that, she/he/it is claiming to be Lacus Clyne!" the reporter who was reporting reported (A/n: Reporter, the reporter who reports and likes reporting... sounds like that guy from the Pink Panther Movie... See it, y'know ya wanna!)

Yzak spat on his coffee. Maybe Lacus had died and been reborn as a penguin... Nah, maybe she went to the Quickie Mart and got lost in the tampon isle 'cause she was trapped under the mountain of tampons that the reporter just reported. That was more likely that the former.

Yzak then spat on his coffee again.

"Yzak, you should stop spitting, it is bad for the environment!" Cagalli yelled. Why she was up at four thirty in the morning, no one would know. Cagalli was dressed in a really bad Lacus Clyne cosplay outfit (available from Madman stores for only sixteen easy payments of $14.95!) and was starting to mumble something about channeling her spirit.

But we all know that THAT couldn't happen, because Lacus' spirit was already incarnated in to the penguin!

Yzak continued spitting and Cagalli hit him with a haro. Yzak's skin was going a funny colour and then all these pustules (pimples) and hives and boils (A/n: where'd the boils come from?) appeared on his skin. Gee he really was allergic to EGGS.

By the time Cagalli stopped channeling Lacus' spirit and everyone came down for breakfast, Yzak was half-dead.

So when Dearka got down, he kicked him.

"Stupid person, did he eat EGGS?" Dearka sat in Yzak's uninhabited chair, which Yzak fell off of due to his EGG attack.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha... (cough,splutter) muahahahahahaha" someone nameless yelled.

Everyone looked at Kira who was laughing rather evilly and doing the "happy-happy-joy-joy" dance.

"Mu is dead Kira, so why are you laughing at him?" Murrue asked (A/n: Mu hahahahahahaha!)

"No Murrue-san! It was I who poisoned Yzak with EGGS!" Kira yelled as he jumped on a coffee table and put his leg on Yzak's back. Yzak was pretty swollen by then, so you kind of had to jump on some sort of table to kick him in the hip... Long story...

It was then that Nicol made his "I-am-so-cute-fangirls-glomp-me-now" entrance. And what his entrance said, the fangirls did.

Poor Nicol!

"NICOL! You died again so how come you are back again?" everyone, even the half-dead Yzak, asked.

"The authoress can't kill a cute character! It was becuase of that and my kira-kira (shiny) eyes that saved me!" Nicol chuckled, as everyone sweatdropped.

"I am not going to be a pervert! I am going to be a preist!" Dearka stood on Yzak and yelled, but he soon got tired of standing there, so he ran off to a Monestery.

"See you at church on Sunday!" Yzak yelled sarcastically, sad at his friend's annoyance. He was also sad because Dearka had his supply of Anti-EGGS-ocide tablets. Plus, his book on how to NOT take you anger out on soemthing (or someone) smaller or more inanimate than you...

Murrue wanted to kill Mu (again, remmeber he is already dead!), so she grabbed his picture and stabbed it... Not once, but thrice! Why, because I said so and it has the word "rice" in it!

All through-out this little escapade, Mr. pink who was now Mr. Plaid was listening, for he had joined Big Brother or the secret service, you decide. Because either way, he knew everything. Then came the day he knew too much and malfunctioned and he couldn't go to Athrun to get fixed becuase 1)He wouldn't be able to have any kids, 2)He was the intruder, 3)It was called the secret service for a reason, so he had a name change.

He is now Mr. Takeoffzebrababi, you can reach him at or at the Gundam SEED Destiny Stargazer website and workplace, but sadly, I don't know where that is, so don't ask (and don't try to write to that email, it doesn't exist, so don't!)

Luckily, Flay knew about Mr. Pink/Plaid/akeoffzebrababi 's antics, so he had to kill her. She was blown up by her hair dryer.

Bye, bye Flay!

When it blew up though, Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, Yzak, Dearka (who was rolling around on the floor, trying to purify it for sacremental reasons), Milly and Nicol were all hit by a sudeen wave of rolling black-outs... Dearka did it! (he is slighty black y'know, get it rolling BLACK-outs!) Um... yeah. So they all got concussions.

When they woke up, the topic was concussions. Which ended up with everyone having at least seventeen of their own minus the rolling black-outs one. During the concussions though, Yzak and Athrun ended up singing "Singing In The Rain". Weirdo's!

Gee, that was strange.

Natarle, who it turned out didn't die, ran in with Rau Le Crueset's mask on. She was laughing manically, so Kira went all SEED Mode.

"Die, Rau Le Crueset!" Kira yelled as he tried to push Natarle through a window. Rau Le Crueset has a lifetime of being killed, don't cosplay as him or you will be next!

"Yzak finally calmed down and began breathing again, and so that ends the story of Lacus the penguin looking after 'The Silver-Haired Duelist'" the reporter finished reporting the report. "See you tomorrowat six o'clock, for the six o'clock news. Same time, same place, same news!"

* * *

A/n: There was no cliff in that chapter. My last chapter was sad, so I hope this one is better. Thank you to Seran and Wispy. This one is to you guys!

* * *

Next time on a Philosophy of a Suger-High Rampage:

Nicol makes his own plushies, they got to Church (it is Sunday and it is Dearka's sermon!), Milly summons Lacus back to her own body-thereby sacrificing the penguin!-, Kira renounces his stupidity, Athrun runs into a wall and gets a concussionagain, Flay turns into Yzak's guardian angel, Lacus saves a puppy called "Fatty-fatty-two-by-four-can't-fit-through-the-kitchen-door" but she is fondly known as Kitchen, Cagalli tries to kill Kira becuase he posts naked pictures of her on the net (even though it was actually Dearka. 1)Why did he do it? 2)Where the hell did he get naked pictures? 3)He did sign it as Kira) and Yzak gets his revenge... Bye, bye Eight-Ball the Second...

Chapter 6: Yzak's Revenge and What To Do When Flay Is The Angel On Your Shoulder (A.K.A: Your conscience)

Hello Eight-Ball the Third...

Uh oh

TSA


	6. Yzak's Revenge

**A/n: Welcome another oddly displaced chappie of The Philosophy of a Sugar-high Rampage.**

**Happy reading…**

**I think…**

**Yzak's Revenge and What to Do When Flay Is the Angel on Your Shoulder (A.K.A: Your conscience)**

Nicol walked in punching a voodoo doll that looked a lot like Kira. Then he let it fall to the floor as her was sewing up his self plushie plushie toy.

Cagalli stared and then began to bake cookies, for that is how you lure a penguin, so you can sacrifice it, to get your brother's fiancée back.

Yzak was getting ready to go to Church, when Dearka ran through the door (literally) yelling something about His Holy Word. Yzak kicked him, causing them all to be late for the sermon. They arrived in time for the blessing of the Idiot, Dearka….

Milly had stolen Cagalli's cookies and was currently during church summoning Lacus back to her body therefore sacrificing said Lacus penguin…

The resulted in Lacus eating raw fish for a couple of… years…

Kira was walking around saying he renounced his title of village idiot to Athrun, who was showing off his stupidity by walking into walls and getting concussions (refer to last chapter if you don't get this)

Yzak was watching all of this, when suddenly, Flay appeared on his shoulder.

"What do you want, b!#$!" Yzak cursed at her.

"I am your guardian angel," stated Flay.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!"

"What's with the little "o"s?" Flay asked.

"Dunno," replied Yzak was tried pushing his shoulder occupying "friend" (cough not cough) under a bus…

The newly bodied Lacus, while searching for fish, found a cat, with a collar that read, "Fatty-fatty-two-by-four-can't-fit-through-the-kitchen-door" Lacus picked the cat off of the road, so it shan't be killed, and fondly called it "Fatty". That was the beginning of a beautiful (but short) relationship…. Kinda… Cause Kira was allergic to cats so Lacus couldn't keep her "Fatty"

Later that same day, Cagalli went on a Kira hunting spree. You see, she had found naked pictures of herself on the internet that were posted by "Kira Yamato". Kira suddenly became Lacus' guardian angel and was reincarnated as toast that Milly later made back into Kira.

Dearka laughed evilly. He had posted those photos. Where he got them, eBay. Why he did it? Those evil voices told him to!

Yzak was thinking about yesterday's escapade with the EGGS. He wanted revenge. He called everyone into the living room, even Kira-the-Toast-chan, and held Eight-ball-the-second above his head and threw it on the ground. Kira couldn't save his precious ball in his toasty-good for you-form.

Hours later when Kira came back to normal, he brought his new friend home with him after he went shopping…

_Hello Mr. Eight-Ball-The-Third!_

**A/n: That is the end of this chappie. Totally screwed up and weird, hope you people enjoyed. Please review!**

Next time on The Philosophy of a Sugar-High Rampage:

Kira is caught by the police who have been looking for him for ten years on a drug smuggling charge. Cagalli runs over "Fatty", Lacus kisses Athrun. Athrun punches a hard boiled egg that was on Natarle's head. Murrue kills Natarle in a naked mud wrestling match. Dearka's "voices" force him to crap on Yzak's head. Nicol is fed jelly by Yzak. And Yzak… does something… called yoga… or yoghurt, I don't know the difference.

Anyway,

Chapter 7: Of Jelly, Yoghurt and Mud Wrestling, the voices told me to!

TSA


End file.
